


Respects

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: @writers: give Sam a dog you cowards, Dog Owner Sam Winchester, F/M, Gen, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Happy Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 15, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: It had been a year since they had taken down Chuck, to the day.And here Dean was, one year later, in the same field everything had gone down in.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (background), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Respects

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this in half an hour and it's been sitting in my drafts for a few day, so I figured, why not post it. I hope you like it.
> 
> :)

It had been a year since they had taken down Chuck, to the day. And here Dean was, one year later, in the same field everything had gone down in.

Baby rumbled down the powder-gravel road as Dean hummed along to a song he was only half paying attention to. He cut the engine towards the middle of the field and and walked up the ridge of what had once been a hill, but was now the site of a large crater. He climbed over the top and carefully stumbled down the slant, pinwheeling his arms to keep balanced.

Considering the disaster that had caused it, the bottom of the crater should have been ash-blackened and bare, but it was lush with greenery. A large tree Dean couldn’t identify stood in the middle, its bark the color of honey. _Quite the holy headstone,_ Dean thought. 'Heaven on earth,' he remembered Cas calling it. 'The new Eden.' Sam leaned against the tree, a cooler of beer at his feet, and a dog next to him.

Dean rolled his eyes. In the six months since Sam had got Stanford it was unlikely to see them apart. He was just happy to see Sam finally had a pet that didn’t immediately die or run away, or that he needed to leave.

Sam waved when he saw Dean and bent down to grab him a bottle of beer, pausing to scratch Stanford on the head. Dean caught the bottle when Sam threw it and popped the cap off. Sam cast a concerned look over the crest of the crater. “No Cas?”

Shrugging, Dean took a sip of his beer. “He wasn’t feeling up to it.”

“How’s he doing?”

Dean smiled. “Human, but good. We’re good.” He looked at the ground and adjusted his grip on the beer bottle. “How’s Eileen?”

“We’re a little busy getting everything in order, so she’s been out a lot. We’re happy, though.” He looked at the horizon. “It’s going great—I mean, it sucks that enough kids lose their parents to hunting that we need to have a place for them to stay—but things are going well.” He looked up at the leaves of the tree, barely clinging to green, and took a sip of his beer. “It still seems unreal, you know?”

“I—yeah. For the first time in... maybe forever, it looks like things are going our way. You’ve got Eileen and your picket fence, I’ve got Cas and it’s... it’s just _good.”_ Dean watched Stanford chase a butterfly. “There’s no apocalypse looming over us, no demon deals, just easy salt-and-burns and there’s enough hunters we don’t even need to take care of them.”

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You retired?”

“No.” Dean waved a hand dismissively. “Me and Clare took out a nest of vamps a week ago. I’m just slowing down. Someone needs to run the bunker, right?”

Sam’s eyes shone with amusement. “You know, if you were anyone else, I’d say you were getting soft.”

Dean scoffed. “Hardly, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
